


Dating for the Dangerously Living

by biffu



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have got to learn how to go on dates like normal people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating for the Dangerously Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackish AU fic that comes from a prompt (#27!) on Fangrai Forever. I thought it up real quick and forgot to finish it and now that its finished, I can’t help but laugh. I like it and I hope you guys will too!

Dating for the Dangerously Living

When Fang called me at exactly 3 PM I was at first shocked that she was even awake, and secondly perplexed at the sheer idea of what she asked me.

“A date? For real?”

I could already tell that she had that self-serving smirk on her face even through the phone.

“For real, Light. It’s better that we get outside and do something rather than stay in either of our houses between the sheets. Hasn't it been a while?”

Leave it to Fang to casually remind me how we spent a blissful week together about a month ago. I had some time off from the Guardian Corps for once and she swindled me into believing that we were going to have a night in with movies and dinner which ended up with _me_ as dinner, and a movie that we barely watched. Not that I complained; I didn't leave until the day before I had to report back for duty, and I was sore.

“Fine. But please tell me it’s going to be a _normal_ date.”

I had to emphasize the word normal because if I didn't…well, I knew the repercussions of having a regular date with Fang. It never ended with just a kiss on the cheek and a walk back to the apartment without some kind of a sweat worked up, and I don’t just mean sexually. I nearly lost my job twice for the kinds of things she likes to get into. Like that time we smoke a Cactuar…she’ll never let me live it down.

“Relax, will ya? We’re…going for a drive.”

“A drive?”

“A drive.”

I removed the phone from my ear and stared at it long and hard before my superior officer waved at me so I could get a move on. I wasn't on the night shift, so I could tell she was going to milk this for all its worth. I counted to three in my head before sighing and pressed the phone against my ear again.

“Alright. Pick me up at 8. I didn't even know you drive.”

“I don’t. I've got till 8. Bye, Light.”

I heard the abrupt click before I could even vocalize my horror at the fact that she couldn't drive. I should never have said yes. I should never have accepted. I should **_never_** have trusted Fang to do something that wasn't totally out of the ordinary.

Which is why it’s now 11 PM and I’m inside a velocycle that can explode at any minute and shooting off a round of ammunition that I could be using for my _good paying job_ to protect our citizens instead of aiming at organized crime members that are chasing after me and my girlfriend.

“Is it too much to ask for **_one_** normal date, Fang?!”

I shoot her a dirty look as I press my fingers against the trigger without looking at whether or not it’s bouncing off of the other velocycles of our enemies that were probably stolen out of Etro-knows-where.

“If we did that, then life would be pretty borin’, yeah?”

She swerves and I have to hold on tight behind her, sliding one of my arms around her middle and pressing against her soft skin. I really hate velocycles because they always go too fast and too high and are always meant for someone with a kind of punkish air. Then again, if I look at who’s piloting the stupid thing; I could see why she would like it. The air of freedom with her wild streak, it’s uniquely her.

“You’re an idiot.”

A bullet ricochets off the side of our ride and I start to fire again.

“How much longer of this?! Why the hell did you even decide to do velocycle racing in the first place?!”

I know yelling at Fang doesn't change the fact that we’re going 90 miles an hour on a flying bike with little to know protection save for the circular metal tubing around us, a group of lackeys with severe attitude adjustments tailing us because they lost to Fang, and my hunger that hasn't been curbed for three hours…but hey it makes me feel just a little bit better to de-stress while stressing.

“Well, I thought it would be fun and exciting, and isn't it fun and exciting?”

“A velocycle chase is not fun and exciting it’s stupid and incriminating! What if someone I know sees me like this with you and them and oh for crying out loud!”

The bastards wouldn't desist no matter how hard we tried. I look down at the beloved city of Eden that we decided to settle into and frown at it. There had to be somewhere we could—

“Fang! Down there!”

She sharply turns right, and I squeeze Fang so that way I wouldn't fly out of the side of the stupid bike. I could hear the punks cursing at us since they couldn't turn as swiftly as Fang did, and some of them might have even crashed if that exploding noise was any kind of consolation.

And was that screaming coming from me?

It totally was, because we were now going a hundred and after the turn, Fang decides to start plummeting downward into the tunnel that I pointed out.

“Really gets the blood pumpin’ doesn't it, Light?”

She laughs and I want to throttle her, but if I took my hands away from her waist then I would probably meet my doom. I didn’t put it past my girlfriend to let me drop from the air for a good while before saving me at the last minute. I was all for living dangerously, but this was just absolutely ridiculous.

“I can’t believe you!” I shriek as we ride through the tunnel.

There are tons and tons of lights that are swimming across my vision as we fly. There are surely other vehicles around us, but with the way that Fang was bobbing and weaving through the traffic, I hardly notice them. This is the main underground bridge in Eden. It’s always busy during this time of night because people are either trying to get home or are trying to go out, and lucky for us that it is a mixture of both.

The punks who were following us are suspiciously absent after we managed to dive into the tunnel. Fang didn't stop however, and so I could only hold onto her and wonder where our next stop is. My chin presses against the crook of her neck and I can take in her scent. Even though Fang pisses me off beyond belief with her antics, there is no one else I would rather be with even during a crazy ride like this.

“I can’t believe you,” I repeat, burrowing my face into her neck.

“You say that, but if it were anyone but me, would you really be out here?”

She’s such a bastard, but a correct one at that. In response, I bite down on the junction between her neck in shoulder and she heartily laughs again. I couldn't deny that I was expecting that sexy laugh of hers to come out as I pouted against her skin.

Slowly but surely, I feel the velocycle rise and then turn left. I sit up; pressing my front against Fang’s back and look at our surroundings.

“We’re home already?”

I blink as dozens upon dozens of apartment lights blink up at us as we hover in the sky.

“Yes and no.”

Glaring at the back of her head, I open my mouth to ask her _what the hell_ could she possibly mean by that when a loud booming noise cuts me off. I blink again to find many fireworks exploding around us. Without meaning to, I tighten my fingers on the fabric of her sari while watching the fireworks in disbelief.

“This is kinda date-y, right?”

I shake my head for a bit before starting to laugh.

“You’re unbelievable, do you know that?”

“You've said so as much many times. I’m hopin’ that it’s a good thing.”

Fang half turns to me and presses a small kiss on my forehead, but instead of me being able to relish a positively corny yet pleasant sensation running through my body at the contact, a bullet whizzes past the velocycle. Loud expletives rise over the sound of the booming fireworks and I can’t help but groan. Damn Fang, can’t she just stay out of trouble for one day?!

I glare at her as she smiles, then begins to floor the gas pedal. I feel that it’s going to be a long night of chasing and not in a good way. Then again, I’d be liar if I didn't say I would enjoy the whole thing after we’d get home and I’d get to yell at Fang. She’d probably win me over with make-up sex anyway.

“We have _got_ to learn how to go on dates like normal people.” I tell her as she laughs again as I hold onto her while exasperated with her.


End file.
